


Can't Help Falling in Love With You [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [51]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Friends to Lovers, Injury Recovery, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: “Have you found out who sent you the mixtape yet?” Dele asks blinking at him with sleep in his eyes. Eric shakes his head. “I haven’t really started looking yet,” he frowns and Dele yawns. “Maybe you should.”Yeah. Maybe he should.





	Can't Help Falling in Love With You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Help Falling In Love With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428104) by [dreamingbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook). 



> Thanks [dreamingbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook) for blanket permission to podfic and for writing such lovely, sweet fics about these two boys.
> 
> **Podfic notes and audio warnings**
> 
> This fic is centred around Eric receiving a mysterious mixtape. About 40 minutes in the segments of the fic are based around the songs from the mixtape, and I chose to incorporate those into the podfic. As such, there are musical interludes every section break that last from a minute and a half to two minutes with one song fading out into the next song of the fic. There is also music at the beginning and the end of the fic with some of the music beneath the intro header and outro credits. Be aware. A non-music version of the podfic has been included for you. 
> 
> Recorded for day one of Football RPF Week 2018 - Friends to Lovers

**Performed by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [dreamingbook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook)

**Music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wdkk6mbtgzsc02u/Football%20RPF_Can%27t%20Help%20Falling%20in%20Love%20With%20You_Music.mp3?dl=0) [77.5 MB, 02:46:52]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tx5sqehdgqcb3cd/Football%20RPF_Can%27t%20Help%20Falling%20in%20Love%20With%20You_music.m4b?dl=0) [117 MB, 02:46:52]

**Non-music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jqsgpr9ra0w2vim/Football%20RPF_Can%27t%20Help%20Falling%20in%20Love%20With%20You_noMusic.mp3?dl=0) [43.8 MB, 02:29:08]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/erbrawasck89qac/Football%20RPF_Can%27t%20Help%20Falling%20in%20Love%20With%20You_noMusic.m4b?dl=0) [106 MB, 02:29:08]


End file.
